


Explorer

by RainbowLily



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLily/pseuds/RainbowLily
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Explorer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).




End file.
